I'll Be There For You
by megfurtado
Summary: Kayleigh Jonas was your normal typical fourteen year old girl.The Jonas Brothers were a popular boy band but they broke up to start their own families. Even though the boys live far away and have their own lives they each promised their sister that they'll always be there for her. But what if something happens to her that makes it challenging for the guys to fulfill that promise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going to New York

It was a sad Saturday for eight year old Kayleigh who was upset to see her twenty year old brother Nick getting ready to move out and move to New York.

She walks into Nick's bedroom to see him folding his clothes and packing them into a suitcase on his bed. Nick heard someone walk in and turns to see the little girl with a long frown sad look on her face.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked sadly. "Well New York has better opportunities for my music career" he said. "But I'll never get to see you again. I never get to see Joey and Kevy now you too it's not fair" she whined.

Nick sighs and moves his folded clothes off to the side before sitting down on his bed facing her. "Come here" he said opening out his arms to her. Kayleigh walks over to him and he takes her hands in his.

"I know how you feel and I hate leaving you but this is what's best for me and Kevin and Joe didn't want to leave either but they're both married and want to start their own families. I know you don't like that we won't be able to see each other a lot but you can always call me and I'll video chat with you whenever I can" Nick said.

"I'll miss you Nicky" the child said with tears in her eyes that sadden Nick's heart. "I'll miss you too baby but I promise as soon as I get settle you can come visit me. Doesn't that sound like fun?" he said.

Kayleigh nods her head but she still wasn't smiling. Nick touches her chin. "Can I have a smile from the princess?" he asked as he tickled her side causing her to squirm and giggle and finally smiling.

Nick smiles and lifts her up onto his lap. "Do you feel better now?" he asked. Kayleigh smiles and nods her head. "I love you Nicky" she said. Nick kisses her head "I love you too honey" hugging her close to his chest. "I need to finish packing now" he whispered reluctantly lifting her off his lap. "Ok" she said, she kisses him on his cheek and walks out of the room.

Once Nick finished packing he grabs his stuff and walks down stairs to see his parents, younger brother and sister, and his dog Elvis waiting in the foyer. "Do you have everything you need?" Denise asked as Nick stepped off the last step.

"Yep I think so" Nick said. Denise smiles and caresses her son's cheeks. "Have a safe trip and be careful" she said pulling away from him. "I will" he promised. Denise hugs him. "I love you and I want you to call me as soon as you get to New York" she said her voice shaking.

"I will mom, I love you too" Nick said. Denise pulls away and with tears in her eyes she kisses his cheek. Nick walks over to his father who was slightly holding up better than his mother.

"Have a good flight son" Paul said. "I will dad love you" Nick said hugging his father briefly. "Love you too" Paul said. Nick smiles then looks at his twelve year old brother. "You're the man of the house now Frank. Take care of Kay for me and be good for mom and dad" he said.

"I will" Frankie said and Nick hugs him. "Love you" "Love you too". Nick kisses his head then looks down at his little sister whose bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were moist with tears.

He kneels down to her height. "You going to be ok?" he asked softly. Kayleigh nods her head. Nick caresses her cheek fondly, "You have grown to be such a big girl and I'm so proud of you" Kayleigh smiles.

"You be a good girl for mommy and daddy, ok?" Nick said. "Ok" Kayleigh said. He opens his arms out to her and she fills them. "No matter how far away I am just remembered that I'll always be there for you" he whispered in her ear.

Kayleigh nods her head. Nick pulls away after a few minutes and saw tiny tears rolling down her cheeks. Nick wipes them away and kisses her. "I love you Nicky" she said.

Nick touches her forehead with his. "I love you too" he said and kisses her nose. Big Rob pokes his head through the front door. "Time to rock and roll Nick" the bodyguard said. Nick gets up and grabs his stuff.

"Bye" he said as he solemnly walks out the door. Kayleigh watches her brother walk out the door feeling as though this was the hardest thing she would ever have to do but little did she know that it wasn't even close to the challenges she'll face in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Six Years Later

Ever since Nick moved out Frankie had become very protective of Kayleigh who recently had started dating a sixteen year old sophomore name Andy for five months.

Kayleigh was at her locker that Friday afternoon after the final bell had rang for the day. As she was exchanging her books Andy walks over to her. "Hey do you want to go to the football game with me tonight?" he asked hopingly.

Kayleigh looks at him. Something inside of her was telling her that something bad was going to happen. She ignores the feeling and says "Sure". Andy smiles and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Great you won't regret it" he said and walks away. Kayleigh closes her locker and walking into the student parking lot where Frankie was waiting for her in his car.

Frankie was sitting in the driver's seat and saw his sister walking toward him smiling. Once she was in the car he pulls out and heads for home. "Someone looks happy" he teased.

"I have a date tonight" Kayleigh said happily. "Oh and where is Andy taking you?" Frankie asked trying to be pleasant. It was no secret that Frankie hated Andy for reasons that Kayleigh doesn't know but assumes that he's just being protective. "To the football game" she said excitedly.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway Kayleigh hurries out of the car and into the house to get ready for her date. Later that night Kayleigh came home in tears. Her clothes and hair were messed up.

Luckily everyone had gone to bed since it was ten thirty. Kayleigh quietly sneaked upstairs hoping that no one would hear her. Unfortunately for her Frankie was still up playing video games when he heard someone walking up the stairs. He opens his door to see her sneaking into her room.

Curious he enters her room and was alarmed to see her crying. "What's wrong?" Frankie asked worriedly. Kayleigh jumps up startled to see him standing there. "It's n-nothing I'm f-fine" she stuttered. Frankie doesn't by it.

"I know something's wrong. Tell me what's wrong?" he asked. "Fine but you can't tell anyone" Kayleigh said. "I don't think I can do that until I know what it is" Frankie said sitting down on her bed next to her.

Kayleigh sighs "Andy didn't take me to the football game". "Where did he take you?" Frankie asked. "He took me to an empty parking lot" she said sniffling. "What happen?" he questioned. Kayleigh breaks down into tears. Frankie's face softens with concern.

"Did Andy do something?" Kayleigh nods her head. "What did he do?' he asked. "I can't say" Kayleigh mumbled. "Did he take advantage of you?" he suddenly asked dreading to hear her answer. Kayleigh looks down at her hands avoiding making eye contact with him.

Frankie turns her to face him and cups her face into his hands with tears in his eyes. "Did he take advantage of you?" he asked again. Kayleigh lets tears rolled down her cheeks as she sorrowfully nods her head.

He engulfs her into his arms and hugs her tightly as he cried. "I'm so sorry if I knew this was gonna happen I wouldn't have gone out with him" Kayleigh sobbed as Frankie cooed her and tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault you couldn't have known. If anyone should have known this was gonna happen it should have been me" Frankie said.

Kayleigh immediately pulls away and looks at him confuse. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm your big brother it's my job to protect you from things like this but I didn't. I promised Nick that I'll take care of you and I failed; I failed him and you" Frankie said full of guilt.

"No you haven't Frankie this isn't your fault please don't blame yourself I need you to be strong for me because I need you and the only way you can do that is if you don't blame yourself" Kayleigh said with pleading eyes.

Frankie takes her hand in his. "We'll get through this together, you're not alone baby girl I'm here and everything is gonna be ok" Kayleigh gives him a small smile.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked feeling helpless unsure what she should do. Frankie sighs knowing that she wasn't going to be too thrilled about his suggestion. "I know you don't want to do this but you're gonna have to tell mom and dad" he said.

Kayleigh jumps up from her bed shocked and scared. "No I can't they'll be so disappointed in me, they'll hate me. I can't do it" she said. "You don't really have much of a choice sweetheart. They need to know what's going on" Frankie said trying to convince her.

Kayleigh shakes her head no. Frankie gets up and walks over to her holding her hands. "I know you're scared but believe me this is the right thing to do. You need to tell them" he persuaded. "Can you be with me when I tell them?" she asked with pleading eyes and a nervous look on her face.

Frankie smiles "Of course I will" he promised. Kayleigh smiles relieved. "Thanks Frankie" she said hugging him. "You are the bestest big brother and I love you" she said. Frankie hugs her back kissing her head.

"I love you too" he said then pulls away and looks at her. "It's getting late so we'll tell mom and dad tomorrow" he suggested. Kayleigh nods her head. Frankie was about to walk out the door when Kayleigh calls him. He turns around to face her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be by myself" she asked sheepishly. Frankie saw how vulnerable she was from the attack and knew that if he stayed with her would make her feel safe. "Sure I will" he said.

Kayleigh smiles appreciatively at him. "Just give me a second to change" she said. "Sure I was just gonna go to the bathroom anyway" Frankie said and walks out of the room.

Kayleigh changes out of her 'dirty clothes' and puts on her pajamas and climbs into bed. A few seconds later Frankie walks in and shuts off the lights before climbing in next to her.

He puts a protective arm around her and she rests her head on his chest then falls asleep knowing that she was safe in her brother's arms but was dreading for the next day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming Clean

The next morning Frankie and Kayleigh met at the top of the stairs. Frankie looks at Kayleigh who was looking petrified and her hands were shaking.

He takes her hand and gives her a small encouraging smile and walk down stairs to the kitchen where their parents were. Denise sees them and instantly sensed something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "We need to talk to you" Frankie said speaking on Kayleigh's behalf. "What do you need to talk about?" Paul asked. Frankie looks at Kayleigh and nods his head.

Kayleigh looks nervously at her parents. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Paul asked seeing how nervous she was. Kayleigh takes a deep breath trying to build enough courage to say what she desperately needed to tell them.

"It's about last night when I was with Andy. Something happen and I need to tell you but please don't be mad" Kayleigh said nervously. "We won't be mad" assured Denise. "Andy took advantage of me" she said her voice cracking.

Denise and Paul were stunned. "I'm really sorry mommy and daddy" Kayleigh said as she started to break down into tears. Denise quickly goes over to her distraught daughter and hugs her.

"Oh baby you have nothing to se sorry for. My poor sweet beautiful baby girl we'll get through this I promise" her mother said sadly on the verge of tears.

After hugging her daughter Denise pulls away so that Paul can console their daughter. "It's gonna be alright baby" he cooed kissing her head. "I'll setup a doctor's appointment for you just so we can make sure that you're ok" Denise said.

Kayleigh pulls away from her father's arms. "What about the boys?" she asked nervously. Even though she was scared to tell her parents she was even from afraid to tell her older brothers.

"It's up to you whether you want to tell them or not" Paul said. Kayleigh nods her head understandingly. "They should know but they have their own lives to worry about. They don't need to hear about me and my problems" she said sitting at the counter.

"But honey you're their baby sister they would want to be here for you" Denise interjected. "I know but I don't want to disappoint them" Kayleigh said. "You could never disappoint them Kay, they love you" Frankie assured her.

"Since you have a vacation coming up next week maybe you can go to New Jersey and visit, Kevin, Dani and the kids" Paul suggested. Denise nods her head agreeing. "That sounds like a good idea I'll call them after I call the doctor" Denise said.

After breakfast Denise had called the doctor and made an appointment for that afternoon. She then calls Kevin. "Hey honey how is everyone?" Denise asked cheerfully. "We're good how about everyone there?" Kevin asked. "We're fine sweetheart but there is a reason why I called you" Denise said.

"What's up?" Kevin asked curiously sensing that his mother was gonna ask him for a favor. "Well I was wondering if Kayleigh could come visit you guys she has a vacation coming up and she's been really missing you" Denise said.

Kevin grins "Are you kidding? We'll love that especially the kids and I know Dani would love it too". Denise smiles happily "Great I can't wait to tell her so when do you think Kayleigh can fly out there?" Denise asked. "Whenever she can" Kevin said. Denise nods and looks at the time seeing that it was close to noon.

"I have to go sweetheart your sister has a doctor's appointment in a few minutes" Denise said. "Is something wrong with Kay?" Kevin asked concerned. "No she's fine just due for a checkup" Denise assured touched by her son's concern for his sister and feeling slightly guilty for fibbing.

"I'll call you when we get back" she said. "Ok send everyone my love" Kevin said. "I will honey love you" Denise said. "Love you too mom" Kevin said before they hanged up.

Kayleigh walks into the kitchen just as her mom was getting off the phone. "Are you ready to go?" Denise asked. "Yeah" her daughter answered.

Denise quickly grabs her purse and car keys off the counter and they walk out the door. "I talk to Kevin and he says that he'll love for you to go visit" Denise said during the ride.

"Great" Kayleigh said unenthusiastic. She was happy to see her brother and his family but was dreading to tell him about what happen with Andy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wait and See

At the doctor's office Dr. Spencer had finish examining Kayleigh and did some blood tests. While they were waiting for the results Kayleigh was nervously playing with her fingers.

"Everything is gonna be fine sweetheart" Denise assured her. "I know I'm just worried about telling the boys" Kayleigh said nervously. "Don't worry they're your brothers they'll understand, they love you" Denise said reassuringly.

A few minutes later Dr. Spencer returned carrying the test results. "Everything turned back negative but it's too soon to tell whether or not you're pregnant" the doctor said. "When should I find out if I'm pregnant?" Kayleigh asked.

"Probably in two or three weeks" the doctor said. "Here's a number to a very good OBGYN doctor" she said giving Kayleigh the number and they leave. On the way home Denise glances at her daughter who was staring out the window.

"I need you to let me know if you're late" Denise said. Kayleigh says nothing and nods her head. Just then her phone rings she takes it out of her purse to that it was Kevin.

"Hey Kevy what's up?" Kayleigh asked trying to sound cheerfully. "Mom told me that you had a doctor's appointment. Are you alright?" he asked concern. "I'm fine" she lied.

"I'm glad and I can't wait to see you" Kevin said. "I can't either" Kayleigh said managing to smile a little. "Do you think you can fly out here on Friday after you get out of school?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah sure" she said. "Great I'll make sure that there's a car to pick you up" Kevin said. "Thanks Kevy I'll talk to you soon" Kayleigh said. "I love you Kay" her brother told her. "Love you too bye" Kayleigh said and hangs up.

"Why did Kevin call?" Denise asked even though she had a pretty good idea what the reason was. "He just wanted to know how the appointment was and making plans to go visit them" Kayleigh explained.

"So when are you leaving for Jersey?" Denise asked. "Kevin asked if I could fly out after school on Friday" Kayleigh said. Denise thinks it over to a few minutes.

"Yes seems like a good idea but when would you pack?" Denise asked. "Probably Thursday night before I go to bed and just leave myself some clothes for school" Kayleigh said.

"Are you excited about going to see Kevin?" Denise asked as she stopped at the red light. Kayleigh shrugs her shoulders. "In all honesty I am excited to see them but I'm also nervous at the same time" Kayleigh said.

Denise nods her head understandingly. "It'll all work out Kayleigh and I know your brother would be very understanding over the situation and be ready to lend you support" "I know but it's not an easy thing to talk about with a brother. I know that they still see me as their baby sister and everything but what's gonna happen after I tell them? Are they gonna still see me the same?" Kayleigh said analyzing the possibilities.

"Honey I can assure you that this wouldn't change a thing about how your brothers look at you or how they feel about you" Denise assured. "I hope so" Kayleigh said.

After pull into the driveway they climbed out of the car and walk into the house. "I'm gonna go upstairs and relax a little bit" Kayleigh said walking up the stairs as Denise walks through the foyer and into the living room to see her husband and youngest son sitting on the couch watching NCIS.

"So how did the appointment go?" Paul asked seeing Denise walk into the room and turns off the TV. "Kayleigh's healthy thank god but we have to wait a few weeks to find out if she's pregnant" Denise explained.

"When is she going to see Kevin?" Paul asked. "She's leaving afterschool on Friday" Denise said. "How is she?" Frankie asked concern. Denise sighs "Ok I guess she's more worried about telling the boys than she is about everything else".

Frankie gets up and walks out of the room and upstairs to check on his sister. He couldn't imagine the stress she was under and was worried about how she was coping with everything.

All he wanted to do was put her in his arms and shield her from it all but he couldn't all he could do it be there for her and help her in anyway.

He really hoped that the boys would take the news ok and be there for their sister. He peeks into Kayleigh's room to see that she was asleep on her bed. Frankie smiles as he closes the door and walk away.

After school that Thursday came too quickly for Kayleigh who was in her room packing. As she was packing her mind began to wonder how her brothers would react.

_She could picture the anger and disappointment on Kevin's face when she told him. she could picture him yelling at her telling her how ashamed he was of her and Dani being equally angry telling her that she doesn't want her anywhere near her niece and nephew. _

_She then started picturing what Nick's reaction would be. She could picture him yelling at her too and telling her that she was a tramp and a whore. Him telling her that he wants nothing to do with her or her baby. _

_But what really scared her was picturing Joe's reaction. She could see him disowning her and telling her how much he hated her. She could even picture him throwing her out of his house. _

The thoughts were beginning to be too much for her to bear and she breaks down crying her heart out. Luckily Frankie was walking by her open bed room door and saw what was going on.

He quickly walks in and pulls her to his chest hugging her. "Shh everything is gonna be alright" he said soothing her stroking her hair as an effort to calm her down.

"N-no it's not n-nothing is gonna be alright. I might be pregnant and I'm scared to death Frankie. I don't what to do. I can't have a baby I'm not ready to be a mother. The boys are gonna hate me" she sobbed.

"Hey" Frankie said pulling her away to face him. "I know you're scared sweetheart but you gonna think positive. The guys could never hate you, they love you more than anything. I know for sure that when you tell you I guarantee that all they'll care about is making sure that you are ok and will support and help you"

"And if it so happens you'll become pregnant that that baby is gonna be the most spoiled baby in the whole world" Frankie said and Kayleigh smiles knowing that her brothers, sisters and parents would spoil her baby.

"Thanks Frankie you always know how to make me feel better" she said appreciatively. Frankie smirks "It's my job seeing how I'm your favorite brother" he teased. Kayleigh cocks a brow at him jokingly "Why do you guys always assume that I have a favorite brother? Maybe I'm one of those normal sisters who love her brothers equally".

"Well for one you aren't a normal sister and two everyone has a favorite Jonas Brother" Frankie said. "Well not me I don't have favorites" Kayleigh said. "But I do have a wonderful brother who I love more than anything".

Frankie smiles and hugs her. "I love you too sis" he said kissing her head.


End file.
